Cardboard Hearts
by sniglfritz
Summary: DM Battle for The Best. 4 one-shots. Ships include Chlollie, Chimmy, Chalrk and Chlavis. First Chapter is is Chimmy. Second Chapter is Chlavis. Third is Chlollie and fourth is Chlark. Finally all up. So ridiculously sorry for the delay.
1. Chapter 1

**Defying Mythos Challenge**

**Title: First Time**

**Rating: R? Maybe more 14-A.**

**Ship: Chimmy (Chloe/Jimmy)**

**Summary: First Chapter of DM Battle for The Best. Ships include Chlollie, Chimmy, Chalrk and Chlavis. First Chapter is is Chimmy. **

**A/N: I really didn't want to go canon with this theme but I ended up doing it anyways, lol. I know Chimmy isn't a popular ship and it wasn't my favourite but I couldn't put Jimmy anywhere else, and somehow I felt the need to write this, cause I feel like despite anyone's opinion Jimmy was a really big part of Chloe's life for a reason, and she loved him for a reason. Anyway, I hope you give it a chance **

***'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'**

"Alright Olsen. What going through that head of yours?"

Despite the fact that merely standing upright on her heels was taking up the limited amount of sober concentration left in her mind, Chloe could still feel Jimmy's eyes on her.

It was around 1, 1:30 in the morning and they were standing in the filing room of the Planet Basement. The sound of drunk teenagers filtered down the stair from the main floor where the end of summer internship party was taking place.

"I'm thinking you 've had enough tequila for one night"

"Because you hold you're alcohol so very well."

"Hey! That was one time"

"Tell Jason Avery that."

He groaned and she giggled at the memory of a very drunk Jimmy telling their chaperone, a very greasy haired Met U Student that he was a "Swell guy, y'know? Like a really… swell…_swell _guy….y'know?"

"You're never gonna let that go?"

"Nope-*hic*"

"Uh-oh. Hiccups. That's it, give me the bottle."

"No!"

"Chloe-"

"Oh C'mon. I'm not even drunk."

"Chloe, give me the bottle."

"No!"

"Chloe-"

"Ok, Ok. Share." she said pouring him a shot.

Chloe watched as she drank it down, giggling again when he grimaced at the taste. She found herself staring at the corner of his mouth.

They met the morning of the intern orientation. She'd been listening to Jason go over the schedule for the week and she'd noticed him out of the corner of her eye, staring at her. When she turned to get a better look he'd almost dropped his camera in an attempt to keep his cool. And she remembers smiling for the first time… in a long, long time.

Jimmy was sweet and funny and he made her feel like she was actually there, like someone was aware of her presence. Like she mattered.

He was everything Clark never was.

"Here," she said pulling a thin slice of lime from the bowl on the desk. At first she had planned to just hand it to him but found herself putting it to his lips. For a moment he hesitated his eyes meeting hers to make sure it was ok before opening his mouth to allow her to place the citrus fruit between his lips. As she pulled away her fingers brushed his lips and she blushed. Another moment passed until Jimmy took the lime out of his mouth, nodding and swallowing nervously, "Yep. Definitely necessary."

"So… looking forward to going home?" said Chloe, breaking the silence.

'Yeah…yeah… you?"

"Umm… well, I miss my dad but I think I'll miss Metropolis too."  
"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, Smallville is great and everything but… sometimes-sometimes it feels like it's just… easier here. Clearer."

For a moment he didn't say anything, and then, "What's going on Bright-Eyes?"

Tilting her head she broke eye contact. The last thing she wanted to talk about tonight was Clark.

"Nothing…Just umm… thinking."

Without a word he cocked an eyebrow

"Why do call me bright eyes?"

He laughed, "Cause when you get excited. Like when you think you've found a story, you get this little sparkle, like a twinkle in the outside corner of your eyes…and the there's this part of you right here, between your eyebrow and your eyelashes," he whispered his face now inches from hers, "… and you'd miss it if you weren't looking, but it's like everything you're thinking, every emotion is written right there, in bold font."

"Times New Roman?" she whispered back.

He smiled and she realized she really like it. His smile. It was all Jimmy, toothy and big. And honest. Like he'd never hide anything from her.

"Of course," he responded.

"Good. Cause you know what Avery would say if it wasn't…"

"What the hell are you THINKING?" they whispered at the same time bursting into giggles. After a moment, the silence came back and Chloe caught herself staring at his lip bottom lip again.

Taking a step back from him she asked, "So… how did the shoot for the rally go?"

Cathign the look in her eyes Jimmy swallowed glancing down, "Good… umm good yeah, I mean we almost lost the extra lens but-"

But Chloe cut him off almost lunging at him as she pressed her lips against his lips. Caught off guard, Jimmy lost his footing and fell backward onto one of the filing cabinets.

"Crap. Sorry, I didn't- crap! Jimmy I-"

"No! No it's ok I just… wasn't prepared." Righting himself he smiled at her again, "Care to give it another try Bright Eyes?"

Biting her lip nervously, Chloe reached up, gently this time, to cup his cheek and pressing her lips against his.

"Better?" she asked pulling away slightly.

"It was perfect the first time, believe me."

Smiling she did it again, this time slanting her lips against his. For a moment everything was calm, gentle, and sweet. And then it was like neither of them could take it anymore. A hand slid up her waist gripping tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. The kissing went from slow and tentative to feverish and fast within moments. Pulling at the thin material of her shirt she yanked it over her head and onto the ground.

Jimmy swallowed thickly at the sight of her black bra, his eyes wide with what could only be described as wonder.

"Wow."

Chloe giggled at the sight and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"You can touch them you know."

Tentative hands reached up gently sliding along the outline of her bra. Slowly increasing his pressure Jimmy slid his hands over the entire bra, cupping her breasts, and running his thumb of her nipple, sending a jolt of something that felt like lighting down Chloe's body, causing her to moan. Wrapping his other hand around her neck he pulled her close to kiss her again.

Chloe felt like she was suddenly on fire. Sliding her leg up his she pulled back from him try to smile in what she hoped came out as sultry.

"Ok Mr. Olsen, I say-Wwooaah!" she cried as her foot got caught on a pile of old news reels on the floor sending them both crashing into the pile of paper behind them.

Sprawled on top of him Chloe groaned," Wow. I'm really, really bad at this. Jeez… Are you ok?"

Jimmy blinked his eyes open and smiled back at her, wincing slightly " Yeah, yeah. I think the tray of staples broke my fall."

"Oh no. Oh, crap. Jimmy I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she said scrambling to pull herself off of him, but his hand on her back stopped her. Leaning forward he pulled the staple tray out from under his back.

"Chloe, stop blaming yourself," he laughed. "I mean we're in the filing room in the basement!" He trailed off for a moment before catching her eye again, "Are you even sure you want to do this? We don't need to-"

"Don't you?"

"Of course I do! I just- I mean… I just feel like you deserve better… Like candles and a nice bed and flowers and-"

"Jimmy. You could take me to the nicest hotel in the world and that building would never compare to _any_ part of the planet."

"Chloe I-"

"Shhh…." she said putting a finger to his lip. "Jimmy. We have one night before we leave. I want to spend it with you. Here. On the floor of the filing room in the basement of the Daily Planet."  
For a moment, Jimmy's eyes searched hers and then he said, "Chloe Sullivan, I think you may possibly be the most amazing girl I've met."

***'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'**

Later that night, or rather that morning, Chloe lay awake her cheek pressing against the soft skin of Jimmy's chest. Breathing in the scent of his skin; clean, smooth soap and sharp, delicious lime and something hot that she couldn't quite place but that reminded her of the dark room and the printer press.

It was true what they said about your first time. At first it hurt. But then, then it got better. Much better. She was honestly a little surprised no one had come down to find what all the noise was about.

After they had both collapsed Jimmy had wrapped her up in his parka and threw her coat over top of them like a blanket and they hadn't moved since. One arm wrapped under her and another over her he was close enough for her to hear the steady thump of his heart. Lying there with him wrapped all around her Chloe had expected to feel like the girls in those horrible stories; empty, lonely and regretful. But she didn't. She felt. She felt really good. Like the tired ache in her bones had been replaced with honey.

But somehow that was worse. Because in a couple ours she would be on a bus back to Metropolis. Quietly, as not to disturb him Chloe unwrapped herself from his arms and got dressed.

Just as she was reaching for her purse Chloe heard something rustling behind her.

"Chloe?"

"Hey," she said sitting down next to him as he sat up, "my bus leaves in an hour. I have to go."

"Oh. Yeah. Right..."

"Here," she said handing a slip of paper with her number on it, "Call me if you're ever in Smallville. I'll give you the grand tour of Main street" she said trying to make light of the situation.

Taking the slip of paper Jimmy reached up and kissed her one more time.

"Have a safe trip," she whispered before leaving room, walking fast hoping to God that he didn't call her name. He didn't.

**Check out the competition and Vote! At .?showforum=95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Defying Mythos Challenge**

**Title: Wedding**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Ship: Chlavis (Chloe/Davis)**

**Summary: Very AU Chlavis Wedding. "He was the boy next-next door." Davis's thoughts on the big day.**

**A/N: So I never really invested in Chlavis because I knew about Doomsday and I knew as with any possibly potential ideas I knew they wouldn't make it happen, so I decided to indulge in the idea of a very AU Chlavis relationship, one I honestly would have loved to see. **

**Word Count: 1,679**

***'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'**

He was the boy next-next door. Literally. When you walked down the hallway on the top floor of the Kent's house, you'd see Clark's door right away. Davis' on the other hand was almost invisible, you'd have to walk to the very end of the hall before you could even see it.

Davis learnt the hard way that nobody ever falls in love with the boy next-next door. And for most of his life he believed that.

"Davis, we're ready."

Davis looked up to see his brother standing in the door way smiling at him.

"Hey, I'll be right there."

As he turned to leave, Davis felt something well up inside him.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Clark frowned looking a bit confused, "For what?"

"For her. For introducing us."

This time Clark laughed, "What, in high school? Davis, I'm pretty sure you would have met eventually."

Davis just smiled, and said "Either way, thank you."

He watched confusion cross his brother face as he walked out of the room and headed toward the kitchen.

He remembered the first time he saw Chloe. He saw her the minute she walked through the door. She was blonde, almost impossibly so, but that wasn't what caught his attention; it was her eyes. Bright green orbs almost bouncing with interest, like she could drink in every possible drop of the people around her. Mrs. Wirens, the decrepit old History teacher, started to introduce her to the class when the inevitable happened; Clark came blundering through the door almost knocking her over in attempt to keep from being late. He caught her as she fell, his face hovering a couple inches above hers before he put her back on her feet.

And Davis felt it right then and there, like something fell out of his chest, through his stomach, past his feet and into the floor.

For all his modesty and clumsiness Clark was and always would be the golden boy. That was a basic fact and Davis always knew he should have known better.

Mrs. Wirens assigned Clark to her as a guide for the rest of the day, and honestly he wasn't entirely sure he would have met Chloe Sullivan it weren't for that very fact.

"Davis this is Chloe. Chloe, this is my brother Davis."

"Hi!" she said giving him a little wave.

"What? Oh- uh…hi-lo!" he stuttered attempting to wave and dropping his book in the process, "I mean I 'Hello' I just started to say 'Hi' and then tried to say 'Hello' and I umm-"

"_An Introduction to Genetic Mutations_" She read, picking one up. "Bit advanced for high school Bio aren't you?"

Behind her Clark chuckled, "Yeah, Davis is the one with the brains in the family."

Brains or not, Davis fell. Hard. For the girl who'd already fallen in love with his brother. And that's how it went between them. Clark fell in love with Lana. Chloe fell in love with Clark. And he fell in love with her.

But as he pushed the barn door open, he was glad to know that, for once, he was wrong.

"Hi Mom."

Martha Kent detached herself from the floral arrangement she was attaching to the banister to give him a hug.

Smiling he pulled away and then stopped at the look on her face, "Hey, were you crying?"

"Oh Sweetie, it's nothing, it's good. I just, I just came from Chloe's room and she was wearing her dress and- and I can't seem to stop!" Laughing she wiped away a tear, "Look at me! I'm like a faucet!"

Davis wrapped her in a hug again laughing and stroking her hair.

After a couple moments she spoke without moving her head, "She's just so happy… Davis I don't think she thought this day would ever happen… She didn't say it out loud but, sometimes, I think she was really very lonely."

I think… growing up without her mother…" Martha couldn't finish the sentence, sniffling, she tried again. "I just- I'm happy… because I know, my son, _my_ Davis… you love her. You lover her so much."

Davis pulled her closer breathing in the smell of apple pie, of _Mom_.

"I know, _I know_, because you _do_ things…you _say_ things… and I know you're adopted… but when you're around her you're just like your father… So much sometimes it makes me think he's right here. Right next to me."

Davis felt his heart clench in his chest and the feeling sent him hurtling back to high school.

He watched as Clark asked her to the Spring Dance. He watched as Chloe rested her head on his shoulder. He watched them sway to the music. He watched Clark whisper something softly in her ear. He watched her laugh. He watched as she tilted her head to slant her lips against his. Then he watched as Clark ran away to save someone else. He watched him abandoned her on the dance floor.

And then he couldn't just watch anymore. After the hurricane calmed down he drove her home and walked her to her door. She started for the door but he placed his hand on his bare shoulder "Chloe?"

She didn't turn around right away.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

He hated to ask such an obvious question but he tried it anyway, "Are you ok?"

"Mmm, yeah I'm fine," she said ducking her head and rubbing the tears from her eyes. When he finally caught her eye she sighed letting out a bitter laugh, "God look at me. I mean could I be more of a girl? In this stupid dress. Pink dress. I mean _pink_! God… I mean I knew, I knew this would happen and yet here we are…crap. _Crap._ I mean, I shouldn't have even said yes…and now look at me, I'm standing on my porch in a dress the colour of baboon's ass crying like some pathetic, spineless- god what's, what's wrong with me…? Over…. over a guy…God, I mean… I knew. I just knew… I knew he was going to run after her… "

For a while Davis didn't say anything. Clark was the one who was good with words. He was the one who worked at the Torch with Chloe and somehow managed to pull articles out of his ass at the last minute. Davis was good with science. With facts. With numbers. Not with people. Especially not with Chloe. But right then watching her pace back and forth, frustration and sadness pouring out of her eyes and splattering on the porch floor he knew he had to at least try.

Reaching out he stopped her with his hand, gently pulling her into a hug, "The last thing you'll ever be is pathetic."

At first she seemed shocked. Davis hardly ever touched anyone if he could help it. She was always the one to hug him. And yet here he was willingly touching her.

So she cried. So he carried her to the bench and held her as she continued to cried clinging to his shirt, until she collapsed from exhaustion and he carried her to her bed.

Davis would rather physically hurt himself than ever let Chloe cry like that again. And almost did, the night she found him in the barn. She'd driven down from Met U to talk to Clark when she'd found him in the barn. There'd been another attack from a meteor freak. He solved the problem and managed to get away before the Beast broke out, but he blacked out before he was able to get home. He woke up on the floor, his shirt, his hands covered in blood.

"Davis. Davis it's me. It's Chloe. It's ok, it's ok."

It was back. The beast was back. Davis pulled away violently trying to shield his face from her eyes.

"Davis. Davis just look at me… Davis please."

The sound of her voice breaking struck him in the center of his chest and he groaned. The beast had felt it too. It knew she was there.

"Chloe. Chloe you need to go."

"Davis, it's ok…"

"No. NO. Chloe you need to go."

"Davis-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

He turned on her, whipping around so fast she fell backwards. He expected her to run, to scream or at least cry. Instead she stared at him, not with fear but with determination.

"Davis…" she said reaching up to touch his face.

Davis reached for the pocket knife in the drawer of his desk, pulling out the balde and holding the tip to his chest.

Gritting his teeth he tried to make her understand, "Get. Out. GET. OUT!"

Gentle fingers reached around cup his face and he felt shock and fear and horror all at once, splitting through his head as he immediately braced himself, preparing to fight the instinct to kill. But it never came. Instead something washed over him. Something cool and warm all at once.

"I know… Davis, It's ok, I know."

And She stayed with him. She stayed the whole night, holding him.

Taking a deep breath Davis opened his eyes and looked down the isle as the music started. There she was. Right there.

Catching his eye she grinned and her smiled washed over him just like the feel of her fingers had that night. This time green eyes caught brown and didn't let go.

The rest of the ceremony was blur; there was cake, someone made a toast he knew at some point there was dancing, but it wasn't until they were in the hotel suite that he knew what was going on.

She was lying on top of him, still in her wedding dress her head level with his stroking his hair.

"I love you. I love you Davis Kent."

Rolling her over so that she was on her back, he kissed her full on the mouth.

He thought no one would fall in love with the boy next-next door. But someone did. Someone with green eyes and the perfect smile. Someone who saw him when no one else did.

**Check out the competition and Vote! At .?showforum=95**


	3. Chapter 3

**Defying Mythos Challenge**

**Title: Pregnancy**

**Rating: R Strong language and some violence**

**Ship: Chlollie (Chloe/Oliver)**

**Summary: The last person he expected to find out from was him. After all Lex Luthor was supposed to be dead. Takes place sometime post S9.**

**A/N: Not the usual Chlollie is preggers fic. I don't know what I was on when I wrote it. **

***'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'**

The last person he expected to find out from was him. After all Lex Luthor was supposed to be dead. Oliver had killed him himself.

He woke with a start and immediately he knew something was wrong. First of all it was 3 am and after a 72 hour work day it was unlikely that Chloe had decided she wanted to get up for some midnight research binge. But the bed was empty and Chloe had been acting weird all day.

The second clue was the low whispering coming from the living room; Chloe's voice followed by another, lower, deeper voice.

If it was Clark or one of the guys then he wouldn't be worried, slightly confused but not worried. Buttoning up his jeans Oliver crept along the hall pausing still out of sight to rub the sleep from his eyes. Peering through the crack between the door and the wall he could see Chloe leaning against the desk of drawers her back facing away from the balcony. Still sleep deprived Oliver couldn't possibly make out what she was saying but her gaze was what immediately sent an alarm signal to his brain. Cold, calculated but underneath a small spark of something Oliver almost didn't recognize at first; fear. It looked strange and out of place on her face.

He was about to push the door open when the other person spoke; "Now, I know, I know what you're thinking… 'He's supposed to be dead!'"

Lex Luthor.

Oliver's entire body seized up. It felt like a giant metal rod had been rammed up his spinal cord and into his cranium.

_It's not possible. _

"I knew."

Oliver couldn't tell who was more shocked, him or Lex.

"I'm sorry?"

"Somehow I think I always knew."

"Oh, really?"

"Not the first time you've come back from the dead, Lex."

There was a pause as Oliver heard Lex pace around the table. When he turned Oliver could see the small smile creeping up the corner of his mouth as he tapped lightly on the tabletop. "And how would you have known _that_?"

"I have photographs of you leaving the private hospital in Suicide Slums. They're out of focus so I couldn't prove it was you but I knew."

"Well, well, well…little Chloe Sullivan always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong... you know I bet you would have made a great reporter." Lex laughed clearly enjoying the irony in his insult.

Oliver watched as Chloe gritted her teeth but continued without hesitation, "Any particular reason you're here, Lex? Or are you just back from the dead to sit around throwing juvenile insults at me?"

Reaching behind him Oliver cursed the fact that his weapons were all the way across the living room, and grabbed the only thing he could validly use as a weapon; an antique silver blade from a 18th Century Chinese warrior statue. Every nerve in his body screamed for a bow and arrow but Chloe's safety was the only thing her honestly cared about at the time. Stepping towards the door Oliver crouched down waiting for Lex to turn his back.

"Oh I think the question you're trying to ask me is; Are you here to kill Oliver?"

Chloe didn't say anything but the confirmation was clear in her eyes. Lex licked his lips as if savouring her anger and fear.

"Well I certainly had the time to think about it. 2 years in fact… 2 years of skin grafts, organ transplants, major replacement surgery… all the while my only thought being should I blow him up? Cut him into little pieces with a hedge trimmer? Burn him alive? And I mean I hadn't honestly made a definite choice but once I got out of the hospital I found something fascinating."

He was standing right in front of her now his face inches from Chloe's and Oliver's heart was ramming against his rib cage, almost desperate to rip out of his chest. Just as he decided to attack Lex turned looking directly at the crack in the door way where Oliver was hidden.

"You know it's rude to lurk in the shadows Queen."

He heard Chloe scream but before Oliver could so much as blink he found himself facedown in the carpet disarmed of his knife and being held down by two giant mammoth-sized body guards.

"How nice of you to join us," said Lex smiling, "We were just talking about you. Did you know Queen, that they couldn't put me under? The burns were so extensive that the sedative wouldn't take… I was awake the whole time. Two years. I was awake for two years, while they cut me open and sewed me back up."

Through the fibres of the carpet Oliver could see a third mammoth restraining Chloe as she kicked and screamed attempting to break free.

"Let her go Lex." he managed to growl.

Lex ignored him, "Do you know what it's like to be conscious while someone drives a knife into your skin over and over, and over again? Because if you don't I'd be happy to demonstrate."

"Let. Her. Go."

Lex continued on, ignoring him," So there I was, barely even skin and bones left and all I could think about was how much I wanted to rip your organs out with a dull hack saw when I stumbled across something strange; apparently, sweet, naïve, virginal, little Chloe Sullivan is playing fuck buddy with Oliver Queen…"

Oliver flinched at the word, but he was still more concerned about the fact that Lex knew about it.

_How the hell does he know?_

Chucking softly Lex continued his speech circling Chloe now, " I mean, remember high school Chloe? Remember how you could barely even get a date? Remember how every guy ignored you? Remember how you used to pine over Clark? How you did everything for him? Remember how every guy in your high school was either in love with Lana Lang or Lois Lane? Remember that? And yet here you are a couple years later, playing personal booty call to one of the richest men in the country."

Stopping in front of her Lex ran a finger down the side of her face as she twisted away, yelling.

Over his shoulder he remarked to Oliver, "She must be one hell of a fuck Oliver. She must let you do all sorts of shit."

Something in Oliver snapped burning through his chest. Somehow he gained proper footing allowing him to throw his captors off and lunge across the room at Lex. Knife still in hand he got within inches of Lex's face fully intending on stabbing the other man anywhere he could his blade could get purchase. Lex didn't even blink, his eyes cold and unconcerned, watching as his men pulled Oliver back and forcing him to his knees.

"God know no one besides Olsen every looked at her. Oh, except wait, wasn't there something about the Corn Field Killer? Yeah, a dead photographer and a serial killer. One hell of track record, Sullivan."

"I'll give you whatever you want "

"Hmm, well first, I wanted your freshly ripped innards on a silver platter… And then recently, I thought maybe, I want you to watch me cut you're little your little blonde here into kebab strips."

"Lex you put so much as a hand on her and I swear to God I'll make you wish you'd died in that explosion."

"You know, Queen, for a public figure you're terribly dramatic. Besides as of this morning, I have a much better plan. I know better than to even attempt to hurt Chloe. Especially not now."

Oliver raised his head, no idea what the other man was talking about.

Lex sighed dramatically.

"Chloe, I know you have a gun pointed at my body guard's leg. By the way Mr. Kayuto, well done, you've successfully bested by a 5'4" tiny blonde woman, he added, "You can release her now."

getting closer to her now Lex smiled, "It's incredible how quickly you react when you're protecting someone's else. A mother's instinct is never wrong."

Oliver's breath got caught in his chest cutting off any other thoughts.

_Mother's instinct?_

"Oh! I'm sorry. Did I give it away? Or did you just forget to tell him you've got baby Queen on the way?"

Chloe cocked the gun holding it straight at Lex's chest. "Take so much as one more step and I swear to God Lex I _will_ pull the trigger."

"Oh I have no doubt of that…Ok Gentlemen, pack up it's time to go."

The two holding Oliver punched him in the stomach pushing him head first toward Lex's feet, holding him by the arms while Lex grabbed him by the hair forcing him to look him in the eye, "I'll be watching you Queen. I'm going to watching you and your little family and then I'm going to cut them apart right in front of you."

***'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'**

After they left Chloe ran across the room lifting him from the floor.

"Oliver? Oliver are you ok?"

Groaning, Oliver tried to pull himself into a sitting position eventually collapsing into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I found out this morning… I just didn't know what to do. Oliver I'm sorry, I just-"

Oliver caught the hand that she had wrapped around him to holding it gently.

"You're pregnant?" He asked quietly still trying to catch his breath.

Chloe sighed, resting her head against the wall before saying, "Yes. Yes I'm pregnant."

Raising his head from her shoulder, Oliver gingerly wrapped Chloe in a gentle hug of his own. He was going to ask a question why Chloe cut him off- "I really did want to tell you I just… I just didn't know how. I don't know what I'm go-"

"Chloe. Look this is your choice…but," he let his hand slide over her flat stomach, "I mean… a little version of you and me…" he trailed off meeting her gaze.

Relief flooded Chloe's eyes as she placed a hand of the side of his face, "You're okay with this? I mean, are you sure?"

"Chloe _I'm_ sure… Are you?"

She met his gaze instantly placing her hand on either side of his face and kissing him softly and sighing.

"Yes. Yes…But Oliver, Lex Luthor just threatened our unborn child. He's going to use this baby against us."

"Chloe, chloe, look at me. Look at me. I will never let him or anyone else hurt this baby. He's a bully Chloe. He's not much else…I promise to keep you," he kissed her forehead, "and you," he leaned forward to place soft kiss on her stomach, "both safe."

**Check out the competition and Vote! At .?showforum=95**


	4. Chapter 4

**Defying Mythos Challenge**

**Title: Giving Birth.**

**Rating: R? Maybe more 14-A.**

**Ship: Chlark (Chloe/Clark)**

**Summary: Another AU. Chlark in the Lexmas universe.**

**Chimmy, Chalrk and Chlavis. First Chapter is is Chimmy. EDIT: Despite some technical difficulties the last chapter is finally up; Chlark!**

**A/N: Despite being the ship I fell in love with this was actually the hardest to write. **

**EDIT: So I got back from a weekend camping trip to find that hadn't accepted this. Very, very sorry. **

***'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'**

His hands traced the length of the thin pale line of skin that ran along the underside of her stomach. Up and Down. Up and down.

Stretch marks.

"Clark, what are you doing?"

Clark looked up to see his wife watching him, her eyebrow cocked.

"Just…touching you."

Something crossed her face for a moment, "touching my stretch marks?"

Clark climbed back up to the top of the bed so that he was eyelevel with her, "They're my favourite part of you"

"My stretch marks?"

He grinned at her disbelief, "Your stretch marks."

She shook her head at him and laughed, "Why?"

Rolling onto his side, he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her body against his, burying his face into her neck and lowering his hand to trace them again.

"They remind me of when you were pregnant."

"When I poofed up to the size of a house?"

"There were two little people inside you."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but something about the way he said it stopped her.

"Clark?" she asked tentatively.

For a moment he didn't move, didn't so much as breathe. Then, "I can do anything Chlo. I mean, I can burn things just by thinking about it, I see through walls… for god's sake I can _fly_…. But I can't even… even imagine how you did it. Two little people, and you helped them. You brought them here, you brought them one after another into the world."

Smiling Chloe laughed, "Well, I'm pretty sure you had a pretty important role too."

"That was one night worth of work, Chlo… And _way_ more enjoyable than pushing two people out of your body."

Chloe laughed.

"Do you remember when we took you to the hospital?"

It was her turn to laugh, "When my water broke in the middle of making dinner?"

He tightened his grip on her stomach, pulling her closer.

"Yeah."

"I don't think I could forget. Not every day you get to see Clark Kent, Man of Steel have a full blown panic attack. Lois made fun of you for weeks."

Clark rolled his eyes.

"I was scared," he whispered.

***'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'**

"Chloe will you please out down the pan and come sit down?" Asked Lana for the one hundredth time.

"Lana, I'm pregnant. I'm not an invalid."

"Sweetie, Lana is right," said Clark reaching around Chloe taking the pan from her.

"Clark, give it back."

"No."

"Clark-"

"No. Go sit down."

"You know, Lana did this the first time too," commented Lex from his spot at the table.

"I did not."

"Yes you did. It's a stubborn-pregnant woman thing."

"Oh really?"

"Hey Luthor, you plan on having your testicles chopped off tonight? Cause I'd can it if I were you,"commented Lois from the other end of the table.

Lex ignored her.

"Once, in your ninth month, I had to physically hold you down to keep you from trying to do the laundry, "replied Lex dryly, "Mmm! Which reminds me Clark, just as a tip; pregnant women? Yeah, freakishly strong."

Clark grinned leading Chloe to her seat.

"No Clark-"

"Chloe, listen to me-"

"No Clark I don't want to-"  
"You have to take it easy-"

"No wait! Clark! Just-"

"Just for a while-"

"NO! CLARK!" Lana and Lois cried simultaneously.

"What?" said Clark, looking up startled.

"…I think my water just broke" whispered Chloe.

For a moment there was dead silence. If someone had dropped a feather it would have sounded like a bomb.

"Oh my God," whispered Clark.

Then, they exploded.

"Lex! Lex! Go get the car!"

"Smallville! Where the hell is her pregnant lady bag?"

"Where are the keys?"

"I'm driving!"

"Lois. You are not driving."

"Smallville, this is an emergency and you drive like an old lady with depth perception problems. I'm driving."  
"No you're not."

"Yes. I. Am."

"Lex they're in your pocket! In your pocket! Go get the car!... NO! Wait! Get the kids where are the kids?"

Any other time and Clark would have run Chloe to the Hospital himself but after her third trimester Emil had suggested that travel by Air-Clark would be unsafe for both Chloe and the babies.

Five minutes later they climbed into Lana's five seater hatch-back. Lois, having used a combination of pinching and tickling had forced Clark into submission and had taken the front seat forcing Clark into the passenger seat and Lana, Lex and their two kids into the back seat with Chloe's hospital bag.

"Lois! Go! Go, go, go, go, GO!"

"Wait!" asked Rose, Lana's youngest, "Whewe's Auntie Chwoe?"

A sudden knock on the front passenger door, caused everyone to jump and notice a very irate looking Chloe standing outside looking in.

Two minutes later they roaring down the highway going at least three times the legal speed limit as Lois made an attempt to break the sound barrier.

"Lois! SLOW DOWN!"

"Oh my God…We're going to die…. We're actually going to die."

"Quiet Smallville. I'm driving."

"Lois! Focus on the _road!_!"

"Clark! I think I'm having a contraction!"

"Oh my God."  
"Lane, I swear to God I will do anything, _anything_ for you to just _slow down!_"

"WEEEeeeeeeeeeee!"

By some freakish miracle they made it to Metropolis General hospital without killing anyone and in under ten minutes. But it wasn't until they were rushed into the labour room that Clark was fully able t understand what was going on.

"Sorry," said Emil, "It's going to have to be just Clark and Chloe from here on."

Lana gave Chloe's hand a squeeze while Les wished them both good luck.

"Remember what the General said, 'Labour is war. Go in screaming' whispered Lois giving her cousin a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok Chloe, Doctor Chang will take it from here…" said Emil trailing off.

"You're not coming with me?"

"I'm really not that kind of doctor… but I guess I could… assist doctor Lang…"

As they pulled Chloe into the birthing room, Clark began to panic. She was bent over in pain clutching the sides of the bed, yelling in pain. Sweat dripped down her forehead, as she tried to breathe. Clark watched felling his chest tighten, anxiety pulling against his ribcage with every ragged breath he watched his wife take. Finally after the third contraction in a row Chloe collapsed.

"Clark… Clark… I can't… I don't think I can do this…"

"Chloe, we need you to push ok? Push," encouraged Emil from her other side.

"I can't, I can't…"

"Clark?" asked Emil waving his hands in front of the other man's face, "Clark?"

Suddenly Chloe was having another contraction. As her face strained with the effort needed to keep from screaming in pain, something inside Clark snapped.

"Move forward," he whispered in her ear.

"What?" asked Chloe blearily

"Just trust me."

Chloe smiled at the phrase, something that had become familiar in the past 6 years that they had been together. Nodding slowly she moved forward on the bed as Clark pushed back the pillows. Then taking Chloe's hand and lacing his fingers with hers, he pulled himself up to straddle the bed behind her.

"Ok," he whispered, "Push".

Grasping his other hand Chloe leaned back and pushed. Together they moved as Chloe pushed back against his solid back, pushing.

"We've got a head!" said Doctor Wang.

"You can do it Chlo."

"Shoulders!"

"C'mon Chlo. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you."

"Push!"

"Torso… legs… "

"I'm right here. I'm your bomb squad. C'mon. C'mon Baby, I love you.

"Push! One more time! Feet!"

Chloe collapsed against Clark, spent as the sound of a crying infant filled the room.

"Is he ok?," she whispered against Clark's neck where she had collapsed.

"Yep! Healthy baby boy! Look Mrs. Kent, we've got to keep going it looks like baby number two is a tad impatient to get out. I need you to push again."

"Chloe whimpered for a moment but before Clark could say anything she'd pushed herself into a sitting position and was pushing again.

Lacing his finger through hers again Clark bent with Chloe. When the contraction was over he brushed away the hair sticking to her forehead and pressed gentle kisses to her temple.

"You're doing great, Chlo."

"I should hate you right now…" she whispered back, laughing.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"Ok, Chloe, get ready to push."  
By the time their baby girl was born, Chloe was spent. Falling back against Clark, she could barely even raise her head.

"Chloe, Chloe wake up."

Opening her eyes Chloe looked up tot see the nurse holding her babies, bathed and wrapped up.

As they handed her the babies Clark wrapped his arms around all three of them burying his face in Chloe's neck, tentatively brushing his son's head with his finger.

"They're so tiny." 

***'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.* *'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'.*'.'*'.'*'**

She had been in so much pain and there was nothing he could do to help her. No bad guy to punch out, no one to throw across a room, and it didn't matter how fast or far he could run or fly, she was still going to be in pain.

It scared him, it almost shocked him how vulnerable it made him feel.

How _human_ it made him feel.


End file.
